


Я тебя слышу, отец

by Aemilius21



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21
Summary: Между беспинским "Нет!" и эндорским "Я признаю, что ты был когда-то Анакином Скайуокером, моим отцом".





	

В доме Бена Кеноби, в крошечной мастерской, Люк нашел руководство по сборке светового меча и искусственный кристалл. В чертежах Люк разбирался, тонкую механику - знал и любил.  
Занятие оказалось медленным и медитативным, не оставляющим места для лишних мыслей и разговоров. И когда меч заработал и из рукояти вырвалось ярко-зеленое лезвие, он не поверил своим глазам.  
\- У тебя получилось! - Лея поцеловала его в щеку. - Скоро мы пойдем за Ханом.  
\- Да, Джабба у нас дождется! - Лэндо говорил что-то ещё, улыбался, даже панибратски хлопнул по плечу.  
Люк выключил световой меч. В голове было пусто, как всегда после сложной, требующей предельной концентрации работы.  
\- Я скоро приду.  
\- Люк, - Лея даже не пыталась скрыть беспокойства. - Что случилось?  
\- Мне надо опробовать меч.  
Люк ушел в пустой гараж - спидер бы сюда влез, но спидера у Бена не было, был только гравицикл, покрытый слоем пыли. Возле него торчал R2D2, заряжался. Люк встал посередине, успокоил дыхание и начал выполнять ката. Он перетекал из одной стойки в другую, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы правильно провести серию ударов. Больше никаких ошибок, они слишком дорого обходятся его друзьям.  
И ему самому - Люк посмотрел на правую руку в черной перчатке. Фантомные боли, говорили ему врачи, там, на борту крейсера-госпиталя. Память о том, как он корчился на койке в каюте «Тысячелетнего сокола», баюкал искалеченную руку и ждал неминуемого конца. Если бы не R-2, их всех ожидала бы участь хуже смерти.  
_«Люк»._  
Снова этот голос. Чтобы не слышать его, приходилось прилагать серьезные усилия, но спасения не было ни днем, ни ночью, ни во время тренировок. Люк молчал. Сначала из принципа, но все чаще из упрямого чувства безнадежности. Он знал, что проиграет, но не собирался сдаваться до тех пор, пока мог держать оружие.

 _«Сын, я знаю, ты меня слышишь»._  
Уйти в глухую оборону и не терять ритма. Противник не станет ждать, пока Люк перестроится, а навяжет свой стиль боя, воспользуется тем, что он выше и мощнее. У противника был лучший учитель во всей Галактике, у Люка - тренировочный дроид с переписанной программой.  
_«Приди ко мне. Я жду»._  
Нельзя слишком открываться, можно лишиться не только руки, но и головы. Вейдер едва не убил его четыре года назад, Вейдер пытал его друзей и закатал Хана в карбонит, потому что хотел знать, как сработает установка на живом человеке прежде чем везти последнего ученика Оби-Вана к императору. От злости снова зашумело в ушах. Люк выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
\- R-2, можешь подать молнию?  
Дроид согласно застрекотал и выпустил два коротких удара. Люк их тут же отбил. Слишком мало, слишком предсказуемо. Не 3РО же вызывать на спарринг? А живых противников во всей Галактике… Не думать об этом. Ни о том, что случилось на Беспине, ни о тайне, которая отгородила его от друзей. Что будет с Леей, когда она узнает? Вейдер был среди тех, кто уничтожил Альдераан, на Звезде Смерти, рядом с гранд-моффом Таркином. Да, он не отдал прямого приказа, но кому от этого легче?  
_«Однажды ты придешь ко мне»._  
Миллиона смертей было мало для Дарта Вейдера. Этот человек предал тех, кто ему доверял. Этот человек убил Оби-Вана Кеноби. Из-за него магистр Йода сидит на Дагоба, где нет ничего кроме болот и буйства жизни. Почему, почему Бен ничего не сказал?!  
_«Да, ты придёшь, и я выйду тебе навстречу»._  
После поединка Люк не помнил себя от шока и плохо соображал. Но чутье, которое умнее разума, говорило, что Вейдер сказал правду, правду до последнего слова. Как же так? Анакин Скайуокер был рыцарем-джедаем, учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби и лучшим пилотом в Галактике, Дарт Вейдер - правой рукой Императора и кошмаром повстанцев. Дядя Оуэн, помнится, говорил о работе на космическом грузовике и что отец был тем еще сорвиголовой. Где же здесь правда? И где теперь дядя Оуэн?  
_«Я предвижу это»._  
Люк выключил световой меч и принялся отжиматься от пола. Эту безмолвную дуэль он в очередной раз проиграл с разгромным счетом. Как и на Беспине. Странно - то, что произошло между ними, больше походило на попытку грубо навязать свою точку зрения или монолог из старой обучающей программы по литературе. Надо избавиться от ярости и никому при этом не навредить. Никому живому и ценному... но Джабба точно дождется. Потому что давным-давно потерял чувство меры. И никогда не был на Дагоба, иначе бы увидел, что на каждого хищника, возомнившего себя самым сильным, обязательно находится управа.

***  
Джаббу придушила Лея, которой не понравилось ходить полуголой под беспощадными татуинскими солнцами. Солнечный ожог был не слишком сильный, но тонкая светлая кожа покраснела, болела и чесалась.  
\- Жаль, нельзя убить Джаббу во второй раз. - Лея тихонько шипела сквозь зубы, пытаясь выдавить из тюбика еще немного мази. - Люк, у нас есть еще?  
Люк добыл из беновой аптечки тюбик - кажется, просроченный, но ненамного. Лея извернулась, пытаясь достать до места между лопатками, и Хан кинулся ей помогать.  
Он не отходил от Леи после той эпической битвы с сарлакком и не сводил с ее насмешливо-восхищенных глаз. И даже острил меньше обычного.  
Эти двое будут замечательной парой, но отдавать своими руками женщину, которую любишь больше жизни, оказалось мучительно. Кажется, что горишь заживо. Страдать попусту Люк себе запретил, а толку?  
\- Малыш, смотри не загордись! - Хан до сих пор не мог поверить, что происходящее не сон. - Джедай, надо же! Кто бы мог подумать, что россказни старика правда.  
\- Меньше надо было спать. - Люк нашел в себе силы отшутиться и мысленно пожелать им счастья. - Иначе можно пропустить самое интересное.  
_«Я тебя понимаю»._  
О Сила и все джедаи, опять! Такими темпами Люк действительно придет к отцу и снесет ему голову, в том числе и за сочувствие, о котором не просили. А не этого ли он добивается? У него была возможность сто раз прикончить мальчишку, который недавно взял в руки меч, но он этого не сделал. Почему? Дело во власти? В желании свергнуть Императора? Или Люк чего-то не знает?  
_«Ты вправе злиться»._  
\- Нам нужно вернуться на базу как можно скорее. - Лея старалась быть собранной и деловитой, но с красным носом у нее получалось плохо. - Не хочу, чтобы нас засекли имперцы или кто-то вроде Джаббы. Но мы сюда вернемся.  
\- Да, - согласился Люк. - Обязательно вернемся.  
Татуин не отпускает никого из своих детей. Даже за тысячи световых лет будут сниться песчаные бури, свет двух солнц, супертанки джавов, их смешной язык и влагосборники. Татуин учит терпению и ожиданию, он обстоятелен, нетороплив и всегда добивается своего. Это знал Бен Кеноби, это знал Люк. Интересно, знал ли Вейдер? Пустыня выжигает в людях лишнее, оставляя самое главное.  
_«На Татуине смерть настоящая. Не говоря уже о ненависти»._  
Люку показалось, или от мыслей Вйдера действительно тянуло ненавистью и яростью? В детстве он слышал байки о том, как однажды вырезали целое племя тускенов - в отместку за смерть похищенной с ферм женщины. Раньше ему и в голову не могло прийти, что это сделал отец. Дядя Оуэн говорил, что бабушка Шми умерла от долгой болезни. Интересно, что это было, очередная полуправда или ложь? Правда известна лишь четверым в этой Галактике. Один их них мертв, второй - удалился от мира, третий - солжет и не заметит, а четвертый….  
_«Приходи, Люк. Я отвечу на все вопросы»._  
Очередное поражение Люк принял почти со смирением. Он ведь признал то, что Вейдер и есть Анакин Скайуокер.  
_«Мы с тобой похожи. И я знаю, что ты придешь»._  
Если Анакин все еще жив под своей черной броней, то, может, в нем осталось хоть немного человеческого?  
Решение далось нелегко:  
\- Лея, я должен лететь на Дагоба.  
Именно что должен. Этой истории давно пора положить конец, а каждая последующая ложь означает тысячи новых жертв.  
\- Береги себя, хорошо? - На прощанье Лея крепко обняла его. - Мы тебя ждем.  
На Дагоба Люк нашел смертельно больного магистра Йоду и непоколебимо уверенного в своей правоте призрачного Оби-Вана. Нельзя спасти того, кто мертв, а Анакин сейчас скорее машина, чем человек. Люк должен заботиться о живых - так они говорили. Но... «существа из света есть мы», не из одной лишь плоти.  
Оби-Ван забыл об одном - машина самодостаточна и не нуждается в диалоге. Отец жив, какое бы имя он не носил. Когда Люку сказали про еще одного Скайуокера, он уже почти не удивился.  
\- Лея, Лея - моя сестра?  
Непонятно, чего больше: облегчения или ужаса. Оставалось радоваться тому, что любовь теперь можно перенести в безопасное русло и не чувствовать себя лишним. Люк постарался закрыться и спрятать это знание вглубь себя. Лее выпало слишком много горя, а для Вейдера любой одаренный либо соперник, либо возможный ученик. Иногда лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для тех, кого любишь - избавить их от своего присутствия.  
Но он признался Лее во всем. Кто-то должен был знать, кроме него. Люк понимал, что назад не вернется, и сознательно отрезал себе путь к отступлению.  
\- Вейдер, - никогда прежде он не видел столько гнева и ненависти в черных глазах, - твой отец?  
Лея не хотела ему верить, и тогда пришлось рассказать о том, что Сила всегда была с его семьей. С отцом, с ним - и с его сестрой, с которой их разлучили в младенчестве, чтобы не подвергать опасности. Лея не хотела его отпускать и просила спасать себя.  
\- Я чувствую в нем добро. Оно есть и оно борется. Я должен хотя бы попытаться. Лея, если я пропаду, последней надеждой Альянса останешься ты, моя сестра. Пообещай, что не сдашься.  
И Лея отпустила его. Потому что слишком хорошо знала, что такое чувство долга, которое выше любых приказов.  
_«Люк»?_  
Показалось, что навстречу ему колыхнулась тьма. Тьма радовалась отклику и предвкушала следующий бой. Иначе, чем на языке сражений, Дарт Вейдер… нет, Анакин Скайуокер разговаривать не умел.  
«Я тебя слышу, отец. И я иду».


End file.
